FBCI
FBCI is the abbreviation referring to an organization named at various times the Federation Board/Bureau for/of Civil(ian)/Criminal Investigation/Intelligence. It is the primary domestic civilian law enforcement agency for the United Federation of Planets and has inherited much of its methodology and culture from and the . The Vulcan V'Shar and the were also key influences on its development. Their jurisdiction mainly covers civilian criminal and public-safety affairs and locales not under the direct remit of Starfleet Security, although in various matters (such as training and information exchange) they do cooperate closely. Additionally, their assistance (anything from routine minor technical support to investigative or operational backup) can be invoked by police administrators on any Federation member or associate world. One of their key aspects is determining the location of criminals and arresting them. Insignia, Grades, Livery The FBCI combadge is a miniature Federation Seal mounted in a five-point gold star, inside a silver circle inscribed with the words "Bureau for Civil Investigations" and a serial number. The organizational logo is similar in appearance, substituting "United Federation of Planets" for the serial number. The combadge can be variously carried in a credential wallet with the agent's grant of authority, worn on civilian business or casual clothing when attending an incident, or on the midnight blue Detail or black Tactical Utility uniforms. Actual grades and command structure are unique to the FBCI, but when in uniform a system of pips, stripes, and chevrons denotes rough equivalency to Starfleet rank based on one's qualifications, seniority, number of people overseen, etc. Marked shuttles and ground vehicles are typically colored midnight blue and white, with a thin blue stripe and the logo. Criticism There have been various times where the FBCI have fallen under criticism from many places in and out of Starfleet and the Federation. One such statement was made in the early 23rd century, when it was asked by a civilian if Earth was indeed free from warfare, disease, poverty and crime, what need was there of any kind of security task force. This question was dismissed, and it was never spoken again after the civilian in question died in a tragic hover-car accident later that day. More recent commentators on the occurrence have accused the agency of having hosted double agents from the mirror universe for some time. In the 24th century, the FBCI strongly urged for the addition of personnel locator programs to be placed into the computers of all Starfleet vessels as a security precaution, despite the warnings by certain others that this was an invasion of personal privacy. The people in question were quickly silenced and the programs were installed anyway. The FBCI and the MACOs were implemented in the early 24th and 25th century as the "arm" of the Federation President. Notable events *In 2285 when they were known as Federation Security an FBCI agent located and took into custody Leonard McCoy when he was trying to secure passage to the Genesis planet. (ST III) *Late in the 25th century an FBCI operative placed within Starfleet discovered a putsch being prepared against the Federation Council. Section 31 being at the time distracted by other concerns, the operative identified the true source of the danger and took appropriate measures. (Sector 174 PBEMRPG) Ongoing projects *Reference material and various manuals for Master-at-Arms *Professional development training for public safety personnel *Information query, record, and report standardization, routing, and interpretation *Research on impact devices, projectile and phaser based sidearms, chemical behaviour agents, and restraint systems Named Vessels *PS-054 Parker (light cruiser, major incident ship) *PV-012 Musick (prisoner transport) Mirror Universe An Imperial Board for Control and Intervention was active at various times under the Terran Empire. It concerned itself with onworld surface security and processed spies, insurgents, smugglers, rogue pundits, common criminals, and other malcontents handed over to it or that came to its attention. It was based on various European and Asian uniformed and plainclothes bodies, and later took on aspects of the Tal Shiar and the Obsidian Order. Key personnel *Commissioner QarIghal *Charles Loihi *Mace Magellan *John Munch *Pierre Walker *Arno Rochert Category:Organization